The early world
Following the beginning of the world and differing from it greatly, which revolves around the life of Franco DePatchio (still), different cultures start forming out of the gist and so the Mayan Civilization, the Egyptian Civilization, and the Assyrian Civilization were the only three civilizations out there, forming what we call the early world. So pretty much, civilizations started forming and things were actually starting to make some sense around the world. Along with civilizations, laws formed, religions formed, and etc. And so this has nothing to do with Franco DePatchio, because he died before the early world started and so he thus has no meaning whatsoever and no one cares about him at all. The Mayan Civilization The Mayan Civilization believed that they could be so fucking cool with all their predictions of the future. Some translators from the current days even try to lie to you and write stuff like “Hitler — Nazis” or, wait &mdsah; maybe that's the Bible codes. Oh, okay, nevermind. The Mayan civilization worshiped cats and dogs, and, get this, they even offered sacrifices to the gods (which were cats and dogs), especially human sacrifices, so pretty much, they didn't live long enough for an invasion to happen. They made too many sacrifices and just killed themselves to death. And so that's how the Mayan civilization happened. The Assyrian civilization Meanwhile, the Assyrian civilization were only interested in killing other people, and so they often had wars with the Egyptians, which was machine guns, gunblades (those were very popular back then, lol), and simply knives, but soon after, they started using tanks, which would blow up parts of the Egyptians' pyramids and it'd be raining pyramid building-parts for days, which was really funny and stupid. This war that the Assyrian civilization engaged in was called the “Assyrian-Egyptian civilization war”, and honestly, people weren't too bright then. The news captured everything on tape, as the fight lasted for years and years, and people from home had to get their football games interrupted to hear the news, due to martial law still being held in place, and if they wanted you to miss a football game so you could hear the news, then you were definitely going to miss a football game to hear the news. The Egyptian civilization The Egyptian civilization are a civilization that evolved from Assyrians simply relaxing under palm trees but then Assyrians came and invaded other Assyrians and so they were split into two groups: the higher group kept its name while the lower group were changed to "the Egyptians" and were forced to build large, random, pointless pyramids for virtually no reason other than for the fun of the Assyrians to sit there and watch them, probably while they were lying back, drinking a Coca Cola and eating a hamburger that they got from McDonald's (or something). This civilization (the Egyptian one) didn't last that long, though, because in 17 BC, they were ultimately wiped out by a large meteor that hit them in the middle of the desert and created the Grand Canyon (or something). Other civilizations that followed Other civilizations that followed were the Aroskis, the Eat My Potato Chips and I'll Kill You civilization, and the Paronski civilzation, but all three of those somehow managed to die out in about twenty years. See also *History of the world *The world Category:History Category:Geography